New York City just isn't normal
by White Fairy Writer
Summary: Sam's parents have decided they all need a family vacation, so off to New York City they go! Normality is on the horizon for the Mansons, but they just couldn't bet on Sam watching a dragon fall out of the sky. Nothing's ever normal where Sam goes...
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing related to Danny Phantom or the American Dragon, I am writing this story under the assumption everyone knows this is for fun and enjoyment and I own nothing.**_

Sam stared out the window of the plane, completely bored. Her parents had decided to have a family vacation, but did they ask her? _Noooo_. So after yelling and screaming and fits of rage for being put in a pink dress the Manson's were heading to their normally unused house in New York City. Now, going NYC was something Sam was looking forward to, but having to go with her family? Oh help us please. Sam sighed for the umpteenth time at how long the flight was taking, and tried to drown out her mother freaking out in the seat behind her. The airline had put Sam and her family in Business Class, and everyone knows how much Mrs. Manson hates being anywhere unless she'd in the best class or suite or automobile. So while her Dad tried to console her Mother during the annual Freak Out, Sam tried to block out her Mother's ranting.

"Business? Business? This is an OUTRAGE! OUTRAGE! Don't they know who we are? The Manson's! How can they do this to us?"

"I know honey. Try to calm down, the flight will be over soon. Hopefully." Her Dad said comfortingly. The flight continued on like that until the Mansons reached New York City. Her Mother visibly relaxed as soon as she saw the private limo waiting for her and calmed down on the ride to their New Yorkian Mansion.

"Oh, we're here! Isn't this just wonderful Samantha?" Her Mother exclaimed as the large white stone mansion came into view.

"Peachy." Sam muttered with a sigh.

"You loved coming here when you were little, remember sweetie?" Her Mother continued as the limo pulled up to the front door.

"Yep." Sam replied, a small smile emerging on her face as she remembered playing in the large house. The Manson's exited the limo and headed up the flight of steps to the front door.

"It _is_ wonderful to return to this house, we haven't been here in ages!" Her Dad agreed, opening the front door for his wife and daughter. "I assume you can find your old room, Samantha?"

"Of course, Dad." Sam laughed, looking around her at the large white pillars and marble floors that decorated the house's foryer. She walked up the flight of stairs that led to her old room, thunking her suitcase behind her. She stopped at the door that led to her room with a grimace. The door was painted a sunshiny yellow, and even had hearts bordering the door frame. _Yuck_. Same thought with another grimace, but then she smiled as she remembered shoving the door open in a hurry to grab a toy to play with or when she was playing dolls with someone her Mother had decided was good enough for her to play with. Sam couldn't change the color, it held so many memories. And besides, memories were important. She pushed the door open and dragged all her bags in, dropping them on the ground and flopping on the bed. _Mother must have had a maid change my bed._ Sam thought staring out the window. _Because I was definitely 5 the last time I was here._ Sam watched the sun set out the window, and wondered how her 2 best friends were doing. Tucker was probably fiddling around with gadgets or something and Danny was probably kicking a ghost's butt. Sam was going to be so bored on this little vacation. She pushed herself off the bed and went to hang her clothes up in the closet, all black, and then stacked her bags up. She pulled out her phone, hoping to get a text from someone to lighten the boredom. She looked out her window again, and her eyes widened in surprise. A red dragon was streaking across the sky being chased by a ghostish black dragon. Sam ran to her window, somehow knowing the black dragon was the bad guy. She watched horrified as the red dragon was caught and thrown into the Manson backyard. The black dragon started beating the red dragon to a pulp. Sam jumped away from the window and started rummaging through her bags to find the thermos canister thing Danny had forced her to bring.

"You can never know what's out there Sam, there could be more ghosts out there." Danny had told her.

"Yeah, Danny's right Sam. We're the only ghost hunters here, and we'll need everyone fully functional to fight those ghosts." Tucker had agreed.

Right now she was glad she had it.

Sam raced downstairs and out the back door into the dragon fight.

"Yo, Ugly." Sam called, opening the thermos. The black dragon stared at her in confusion, but then was sucked up and sealed in. Sam was _so_ glad that thing had been a ghost. "Hey, Red, you okay?" Sam asked the remaining dragon as he fell unconscious. "Great." She sighed, and hauled him to the back door. Sam smiled remembering what her Mother had said about back door, 'Back doors are only used by people who have something to hide, and secret to keep.' that statement totally worked for her. She dragged her sleeping guest up the stairs, pausing a lot since he weighed a ton, and dropped him on her bed after a lot of heaving and pushing. She went back downstairs and out the back door to grab the thermos lying quietly on its side, and back in her room hide it carefully in one of her black bags, careful not to open it.

"Samantha, we're going to bed! See you in the morning dear!" Her Dad called up the stairs.

"Kay, night Dad! Night Mother!" Sam replied, amazed that her parents hadn't heard her bringing in a dragon. Sometimes, she just didn't get how they were related. Sam jumped down the stairs and headed to the kitchen in search of a bag of ice for her new guest. She was in luck, the fridge had been stocked and so had the freezer. She bagged some ice and headed back to her room, closing the door silently behind her. She walked over to her bed and put the ice on her patient's forehead. "Who are you Red?" Sam wondered aloud. The dragon just moaned, moaned pitifully. What kind of dragon did anything pity worthy? "You're a disgrace to your heritage if you moan like that. The other dragons call you Pinkie don't they?" She laughed, hoping to irritate him enough to reply.

No, her patient was out like a light.

"Come on Pinkie, Red, whatever your name is, wake up." Sam sighed and dragged a chair over to the bedside, pulled a blanket out from her backpack, and fell asleep beside her new room mate.


	2. The Strange Wake Up

Jake woke up in an unfamiliar room, on a pink bed.

It's needless to say he jumped up and off immediately.

The last thing he remembered doing was fighting that black dragon, being chased by it, and he remembered falling out of the sky. The bruises and pain washing over him made him remember falling unconscious from the beat down, and he thought he remembered someone else stopping the other dragon. He looked around warily, and saw a Gothic looking girl sleeping in a chair beside the bed. She was still asleep. He realized with a sigh of relief and carefully dragoned down. The girl stirred and opened her weird purple eyes. She looked from him back to the bed confused before giving an authoritative nod, stretched slowly and then rubbed her eyes. Giving a huge yawn the girl stood up and smiled.

"Hey Red." She yawned, stretching again.

"Red?" Jake asked confused.

"Oh sorry, you're the red dragon right? You were battling that black dragon last night and he kinda totally killed you. He knocked you so unconscious you sounded so pitiful, it was kinda funny. Anyway, I caught that creep after he whacked you. I'm Sam, this is my family's house and we're staying here for the summer. What about you Red? What's your story? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I know about the ghosts, I fight them back home. Well, Danny does most of the work but that's not the point. Besides, try keeping a secret that your best friend's a half ghost? I'm good at this stuff. Now Red, you might want to run along now. If my parents find you here...bad thoughts." The girl, Sam, winced.

"You said you caught the Ghost Dragon, how? He's a _ghost_ for goodness sake!" Jack exclaimed, but the girl just waved away the question.

"I deal with ghosts, remember? Your little ghost friend is locked up safe and sound, as long as no one opens that thermos." Sam replied. "Now get out, I'll be here all summer sadly. Meet up with you later okay?" Sam told him. "I'll find ya, or you'll find me. Either way. Get out, okay Red?" she told him and led him down and out the back door as someone called for a Samantha.

"Coming Dad!" Sam yelled behind her then turned back to him. "See ya Red." She said, cracking a small smile and then slammed the door to let a really confused Jake Long dragon up.


	3. Hitting the streets

"Morning Dad, how'd you sleep Mother? Mine was so so." Sam said sliding into her seat at her family's huge dining room table. All 3 were wearing PJ's, but no one minded, not even her crisp Mother. Everyone seemed to relax when they went on vacation.

"It was wonderful! We should take more vacations during the year, oh! We haven't been back to Europe since you were 8! Maybe we should go back." Mother said excitedly.

"One vacation at a time sweetheart." Her Dad smiled, admonishing his wife gently. Mother sighed, but smiled back as servants brought in their breakfast. The trio sat in silence eating companionably.

"Samantha, I hope you can find something to do today. Your Father and I are going to meet with some old friends of ours, and remember Samantha, the Country Club is right down the street if you want to go swimming." Sam simply grimaced at the thought of being in the sun.

"I can find something to do, Mother." She replied demurely, thinking of finding Red. She remembered his dragon form most, but she also recalled he had black hair with green tips and dark brown eyes. She also remembered he wore a red zip up jacket and jean, but that described half the population really. And then Sam began to doubt she could ever find him in the biggest city ever, New York City. Well, probably not, but she had always wanted to explore NYC.

"Oh, thank goodness. We don't know any good babysitters around here, and we certainly _aren't_ leaving our precious daughter with some random stranger." Her Mother told her as she and Dad stood up.

"We'll see you later dear." Dad smiled as the two left to see the long forgotten friends. "We'll meet you back here for dinner, no dilly dallying please." Sam simply rolled her eyes to say 'yeah, sure.' Standing up, Sam helped the maids clear the table then grabbed her skull skateboard to hit the streets. She didn't tell a lot of people, but she loved to skateboard. Well, as long as the sun was far behind a cloud of course. And she was actually kind of good at it. Sam skated closer to downtown and started to see all sort of different cultures and races. Chinese, African, Irish, you name it.

Sam saw it all.

Gliding carefully into a skate park Sam met two new kids, an African girl wearing jeans and a bright orange shirt named Trixie and a laid back boy with a beanie covering his brown hair in a green T-Shirt and jeans named Spud.

They had some totally sweet moves that Sam just had to know.

So she stayed with the duo and learned all sorts of flips, kicks, and tricks she hadn't known before breaking off and heading back home to finish the boringness of unpacking.


	4. So she skateboards

Trixie and Spud headed over to Jake's house, talking about the new girl's skateboard moves.

"It was totally sick! And she knew moves even _we_ don't know. She is so awesome!" Spud declared as he ran into Jake. "Yo, Jake you gotta check this out. We met this-"

"There's a girl out there who can catch ghosts." Jake cut in bluntly. "She also kinda saved me from getting killed by a ghost too." He ended in a mutter, really it wasn't every day he got saved by a girl. Some girl he didn't even know either.

"What?" Trixie exclaimed.

"We have to find her, we don't even know what side she's on! What would the Clan do with a girl who can catch ghosts?"

"Yeah, that's great and all, but check this. We met this chick who is so wicked on a board, and she knows moves _we_ don't know. Sam is totally sick!" Spud proclaimed.

"Sam? Did you say Sam? The girl who caught the ghost said her name was Sam!" Jake exclaimed eyes wide in excitement. If he could find her, because sadly he couldn't find his way back to her house, he could get a lot of things sorted out. "Where'd you meet her?"

"The skate park, but she's probably gone by now." Trixie replied, walking past Jake into his house to flop on the couch. Jake sighed and turned to sit on the couch with his friends.

"So, what's on TV?" Spud asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam met her parents at the door that night and followed them in. Sam ha decided to dabble in the culinary arts, and with the chef's help had made dinner. The cook and her had concocted something so delicious and had given it the fanciest name she was sure her parents would love it, and amazingly, they did.

"This is wonderful Samantha! You taught her well Chef." Sam's Dad exclaimed, then took another bite of his daughter's interesting new recipe.

"The thanks belongs to your daughter, Mr. Manson. She is the mind behind this brilliant dish." The chef replied, looking at his employers warmly.

"Our Samantha? My, aren't you talented dear! Wait! I'm having a vision. Samantha, you could become a famous chef and travel the world over blessing its citizens with your dishes!" Mrs. Manson exclaimed excitedly. Sam watched her Dad nod in agreement with horror.

"She would be an excellent chef. Your Samantha is truly talented." The chef nodded.

"Um, can I start my career later? It's summer! I just want to relax." Sam told the adults sighing.

"Our Samantha's right dear. Let her relax for now, she's only a teenager sweetheart. We can sign her up for cooking classes when we return home." She heard her Dad said and watched him smile at his wife.

"Oh, all right dear." Mother allowed, conceding with her husband.

"What have you been up to today, Samantha?" Her Dad asked a moment later.

"I went to the skate park." Sam replied, taking a sip of Chef's soup.

"Oh my! That's not lady like at all! You are forbidden from going there again!" Her Mother declared horrified.

"Mother!"

"Your Mother's right, Samantha. A lady does not skateboard." Her Dad agreed. Sam just huffed in response.

"Ugh, I'm getting one of my headaches. I'm going to bed, see you soon honey?" Mother asked, and her Dad nodded with a smile. "And you." She continued, turning to her only daughter. "No skate park." Sam huffed again as her Mother left.

"You should listen to your Mother Samantha." Her Dad sighed. "Now, I'm going to get some paperwork done."

"Didn't Mother say you weren't allowed to work on vacations?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not. So don't tell her please, Samantha." Her Father replied and Sam once again rolled her eyes at his hypocrisy. Her Father gave her a charming Manson smile and left to do the forbidden paperwork. With a sigh, Sam also got up and headed to her room. Gently, she picked up the thermos containing the Black Dragon and just as carefully took her Gothic Black marker out to write BLACK DRAGON in her messy black cursive. With that on the lid, she carefully wrote Black Fire on the side, since she believed even the darkest of creatures should not have a name. She put the thermos back into one of her bags and then pulled out another thermos Danny had forced her to bring. She didn't want to chance losing Black Fire, because if the Danny Phantom here was Red she didn't want a creature that could beat up the city's protector out and on the loose. And if this city had more monsters than ghosts, she'd have to modify this thermos...

Sam grabbed her phone and started dialing.

"Hey Sam." Tucker's voice said.

"Yo Tuck, can you tell me how to modify the thermos to suck in monsters instead of ghosts?" Sam asked right off the bat. If anyone knew how to modify this thing, it was her super gizmo smart friend.

"What?" Tucker asked confused.

"Danny and I have a bet going on. He doesn't think the thermos could suck up monsters. I want to prove him wrong." Sam lied, knowing if she told Tucker about the dragon attack in her back yard he'd tell Danny who'd want to come save the day and for once she didn't want to be the damsel in distress. She'd say her prayers and ask God to forgive her sins on lying later.

"Okay, well you'll have to listen carefully to everything I say and don't worry, I'll dumb it down for you." Tucker replied and carefully explained what to do. It took most of the evening, and a lot of 'what are you _talking_ about?' but she was able to convert her ghost thermos into a monster thermos.

She wasn't taking any chances with her new guest.

"Thanks Tuck. Tell Danny I said hey, I'm totally going to win the bet now." Sam said cheerfully and hung up the phone after saying bye. Sam walked toward her window and looked out, the coolness of the glass resting on her fingertips. Impulsively, she unlocked her window and wrenched it open. The wind whispered in, and Sam closed her eyes. She wished things could stay this way, it was perfect. As a goth, perfect almost always meant alone, and just for this moment, Sam knew it was perfect. Now if Danny were here, things would be perfecter, but she took what she got. Sam sighed, and looked out again. The roof soared up just beside her window, and daringly, she twisted herself out and up to the roof. The wind laughed up here, it was wild and calm, and the sky was simply perfect. Sam smiled into the night, realizing the perfectness was something she rarely noticed. A whoosh echoed behind her, and then Sam heard something thump down.

"What did you do with Coal Heart?" A gruff voice asked. Sam looked over her shoulder at a sickly green gatorish creature with clunky wings. "Answer me girl." It hissed.

"Who are you?" Sam asked calmly, not allowing the full danger of everything to sink in.

then she felt the thermos by her side.

"I am Rahognog, Coal Heart's apprentice. Where is my master?" The creature demanded advancing forward.

"Rahognog? Your Mother must not have liked you." Sam snickered.

"Do not tempt me child." The monster hissed.

"Whatever." Sam sighed, opening the thermos on him. Rahognog screamed as he got sucked in, and Sam locked the lid the minute it was completely gone. She pulled out her Gothic Black marker and wrote 'Rahognog' on the side, because it _was_ important to have a name.

"What is it with my life and the supernatural?" Sam murmured.

"Try being part of the supernatural." Red's voice said. Sam whipped around to see the red dragon standing behind her.

"Red." Sam smiled grimly. "What is it with this town?"

"I wonder that too." Red replied. "Where'd that thing go?" Red asked, meaning Rahognog. Sam raised the thermos and shook it lightly. "In that?" She nodded, and set the thermos down carefully to avoid jostling it and setting a creature loose. "How'd you catch that monster? He wasn't a ghost." Red asked.

"My friend back home told me how to do it, he's a genius with gizmos and gadgets. Now Red, who are you? What's your real name?" Sam asked, but then her eyes widened as a bulky man in a dark green ninja resembling outfit dropped quietly behind Red. Sam was about to shout a warning as the man stuck a needle in Red's neck. As he dropped to the ground she heard him mutter something.

"My...name is...Jake..Long..." He whispered as he fell unconscious. Sam stared in horror as the red dragon was heaved up and thrown over the ninja guy's shoulder.

"If you want to see your friend again you will bring me Coal Heart and the Jewel of Jazporel." The thing said gruffly.

"Who...who are you?" Sam asked, scared out of her mind.

"Broken Water." The ninja man hissed before jumping off the roof and disappearing into the night.

"Wait! Jake!" Sam screamed jumping up and to the edge of the roof. "No."


	6. The Jazporel Jewel

Sam had done a great many things she wished she never had: Wearing a pink dress, accidentally getting turned into a ferocious evil dragon, winning a _beauty contest_. But this was far worse, just watching as the Red Dragon (Jake Long, she had heard him say that right?) got dragged off into the sunset.

And now she had to get him back.

But that involved a few monsters she really didn't want to risk loosing into NYC.

Stinking Rahognog or his master Coal Heart. Stinkin, stinkin, stinkin! And could monsters ever have normal names?

Of course not.

Grabbing the thermos containing Rahognog, Sam slipped back through her window and down the stairs and out the back door. The old gardeners shed was in the backyard, and retrieving the stash of rope she had left on the last trip got ready to get Rahognog back into the world. Sam took a deep breath, and opened the canister. Rahognog came swirling out and while he was still confused about being released Sam quickly tied him up. Goths know a lot of tricks with ropes, and this fancy schmansy knot was something they taught in the marines and corps, so Sam knew her new guest wasn't going no where anytime soon.

"Who is Broken Water?" She demanded the minute she had finished the last knot.

"Who?" Rahognog asked, apparently still confused.

"Broken Water! Who is he Rahognog? Answer me!" She repeated. Rahognog's green skin paled visibly. "Rahognog!" Sam snapped.

"The destroyer of soul's peace." The green gator whispered, his voice shaking considerably.

"What?" Sam asked, holding in a flaring temper.

"Broken Water has a rare, horrible power." Rahognog whispered. "It allows him to to invade any creature's soul, and torment it. Destroying its peace. The creature whose soul is broken can find no happiness in life, and this haunted look comes into their eyes. Master Broken Water uses his power to get whatever he wants. He took the dragon didn't he?" Rahognog asked, and Sam gave a timid nod. "What did the Master want?" The gator asked.

"Something called the Jazporel Jewel." Sam replied. "Wait isn't Coal Heart your Master?" Sam asked confused.

"Master Coal Heart is my personal Master, but those like Master Broken Water, those who strike fears in creatures' heart just by hearing his name...He, Master Broken Water, is everyones' Master." Rahognog whispered.

"What is the Jazporel Jewel?" Sam asked, pushing down the rising fear of Master Broken Water's powers. To save her red dragon friend, she couldn't be afraid.

"The Jazporel Jewel? It is a jewel of legends! It can't be real, at least _i_ don't believe the story to be true." Rahognog laughed. "But if Master Broken Water believes in its existence, it might be true." Rahognog mused.

"What's the story?" Sam asked curious.

"Let me remind you, its probably not true, but I do not wish to go against Master Broken Water. The legend of the Jazporel Jewel dates back many centuries, about a thousand to be precise. The Jazporel Jewel was first just a plain jewel, a beautiful sparkling blue jewel found by a young woman named Jazporel. Jazporel took the jewel and made it into a necklace and placed it around her neck, as your supposed to do with such jewelry."

"Yeah, yeah, get back to the story." Sam said impatiently.

"Jazporel had the purest soul in the land, and one day as she was walking along a forgotten road and was attacked. Jazporel cried out and the jewel, also being made from pure energy, began to glow. The story begins to get a bit unclear here, but the story says that her attackers were obliterated and another says Jazporel's attackers were turned into her slaves. The jewel made the woman the most respected and feared in the land, but this power did not change her or corrupt her. During Jazporel's possession of the jewel, she was approached by a black ghost dragon and the stories said he tried to persuade her to give him the jewel. When Jazporel refused, the ghost dragon attacked her. For an unknown reason, Jazporel did not use her power on her attacker. The stories go on to say she was so frightened she whispered a wish to disappear and get away from her dragon pursuer, and according to the story her wish came true. The jewel pulled the crying woman into its blue depths, effectively taking her out of this world. Jazporel's tears turned the blue orb a light tear blue, a blue lighter than the jewel ever was. Some stories say the ghost dragon took the jewel as he had wanted, others say he couldn't tell if the orb was the one he had seeked because of its hue change, while another tells of a child who found it and returned it to the water. Any of these stories could be true, but if you brought me out of that canister thingy that means you believe I have the answer." Rahognog explained. "What did Master Broken Water say? All of it."

"He said to bring Coal Heart and the Jazporel Jewel to him in exchange for Jake." Sam replied, thinking of her poor friend and the sadder story of Jazporel.

"Master Coal Heart? Why?" Rahognog asked puzzled.

"The ghost dragon!" Sam suddenly exclaimed. "Your Master Coal Heart is the ghost dragon from the story! Quick, have you ever seen a blue jewel in Coal Heart's possession?" Sam asked excitedly. Rahognog thought about it for a moment, then his eyes lit up.

"In his lair, there's this black box. I saw him open it once, he didn't know I was watching through a crack in the wall, and he pulled out this old necklace with beautiful blue orb hanging in the middle. The string was really old, like before 5th century old, but the orb! It was so bright, so beautiful...i thought Master Coal Heart had put it on that day. It was so bright! So amazing...but I wondered why my Master was interested in jewelry. Anyway, I think it was tear blue, but I can't be 100%. I remember him whispering something, and thenhe put it back in the box. Do you think its Jazporel's Jewel?"

"I know so." Sam replied nodding. "Take me to the lair!" Sam exclaimed, and then cautiously started untying the gator. Just in case, she had the thermos in hand in the case that her captive tried anything.

"You can trust me." He muttered, and guiltily Sam put the thermos down by her side. Rahognog grabbed Sam gently and then shot off the ground and into the air. His wings pumped the air and the two quickly gained speed, slicing through the air like a bullet. Sam had been flying with Danny before, but he certainly couldn't fly like Rahognog was doing. He flew Sam to an old dilapidated building, and quickly flew her in through a hole in one of the walls. The place was really black, with walls of books and potionish looking things, and every now and then Sam saw people chained to walls screaming. Sam stared at them in horror and Rahognog quickly ushered her by. Her guide led her to a dark red doored room. Cautiously, her gator winged acquaintance opened the door, bolted in, grabbed a small black box, and got the heck out of there.

"Is that it? Is that the box you saw?" Sam asked, and Rahognog nodded. Slowly Sam lifted the lid, and a beautiful blue orb came shining into view.


	7. Coal Heart's story

"It's beautiful!" Sam whispered, enchanted by the mysterious little orb. The jewel was strung through a frayed string, and Sam knew any day it was going to break, but the jewel itself...it looked like it had just been put on the cord by Jazporel herself. Sam and Rahognog stared at the necklace in awe, and hesitantly Sam reached down to pick it up, and even carefuller Sam pulled it out of the box.

The string immediately crumpled into a million little pieces.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no!" Sam cried.

"It's okay! Only the string is broken, Jazporel's Jewel is fine. We can replace the string, don't worry." Rahognog told her comfortingly. Sam nodded and pulled a piece of string out of Coal Heart's desk and slipped the blue jewel onto that.

"It's so beautiful." Sam whispered entranced by it.

"Why don't you put it on?" Rahognog suggested.

"It's Jazporel's! I can't wear it." Sam replied regretfully.

"Someone has to protect it, and with your canister thingy your the best bet it has." Rahognog presses, and reluctantly Sam slipped Jazporel's Jewel over her head, hoping and praying Jazporel wouldn't mind another wearing her jewel. As the jewel settled into place, it shimmered and began to glow brighter and brighter. A blast of light shattered the air, and Sam squeezed her eyes tight in shock. Just as quickly as it had flared up, the light died away.

"Wha?" Sam whispered confused.

"I don't know, but lets get out of here!" Rahognog replied and ushered her out of the lair, scooped her up, and the two flew quickly back to Sam's house where together they released Master Coal Heart.

"Why did you trap me! The dragon must be warned!" Coal Heart growled menacingly.

"We know Master." Rahognog began humbly. "I regret to inform you that the American Dragon was captured.

"This is a disaster! After he gets the jewel he can activate its powers...why didn't you stop this from happening!" Coal Heart exclaimed, smoke pouring out of the creature's mouth.

"I'm sorry, Master."Rahognog whispered, his head hanging low.

"It's not his fault, Coal. I caught him when he snuck up behind me, and after I caught him Jake showed up and Broken Water kinda kidnapped him and things sorta started snowballing. It's totally not Rahognog's fault!" Sam interjected, quickly taking the blame from Rahognog.

"Broken Water has The Dragon? My Jewel! We must save the jewel! Hurry, Rahognog, to the lair!" Coal cried.

"I have your jewel, and I have a few questions for you." Sam told the hectic dragon, pulling the necklace out from under her shirt.

"My Jewel! Give it to me!" Coal Heart shouted, reaching out to snatch it from me with his large dragon paw. Coal Heart's paw paused as the jewel began to glow, and a faint blue barrier appeared between the two, seemingly as if protecting its new 'owner'.

"The Jewel has found a new protector." Coal Heart whispered.

"What?" Sam sighed confused. Could anything tonight be normal?

"I guess I should tell the whole story." The black ghost dragon sighed.

"Well no duh, dude." Sam scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I can understand your annoyance at me, but let me explain the whole story. You know about Jazporel's Jewel, I assume. And I'm guessing you know I existed back then too." Coal sighed. "But the legend is wrong, I did not try to force the jewel from Jazzy."

"Jazzy?" Sam repeated, thinking about Danny's sister Jaz back home.

"My true love." Coal Heart whispered, a lovesick smile beginning to emerge on his face. "I was in love with her, and she me. But so was my brother, Broken Water. We both started as ghost dragons, but B.W's 'gift' helped him learn how to shape shift by taking others gifts out of their souls. You see, my _dear_ brother B.W can invade almost anyone's soul, and while he does that he tends to take whatever creature he's in's gift. If one soul has a huge athletic ability, he takes that. Art, science, everything. And that's just the basics! He takes the ability to regrow limbs, see in the dark like a cat, fly, turn invisible! My brother has no limits! But only Jazzy was immune to my brother's gift. Anyway, B.W thought if he had Jazzy's jewel he could force her to love him, and not me. Her heart was so pure, only by acquiring the jewel could B.W ever come close to destroying her soul. His love is a poison, he does not even know true love, he knows only power and greed. B.W likes to get what he wants, and when Jazzy turned out to be immune my brother became hopping mad. It was a nice change to see him foiled by a young woman!" Coal laughed. "My brother asked for the jewel first, pretending to be me, but good Jazzy knew I'd never try to take her prized possession. With that jewel, she was able to end wars by simply 'talking' to the commanders. She was able to help people! She had such a good heart..." Coal Heart trailed off, staring up at the stars. "My brother became quite angry. He attacked my Jazzy, but she ran. I arrived to late to help, I watched her run down an old forgotten road and only for a moment did ours eyes meet for the last time. I saw so much wildness and desperation in her eyes, and I knew she would do something drastic. I tried to fight my brother, but he was stronger than me then. He stills is." Coal continued quietly. "He overcame me so easily, and continued after poor Jazz. I think she knew she wouldn't be able to hide from my brother, and in knowing this she asked her jewel to let her hide in it. The jewel complied, and my brother passed right over the brightly colored jewel, so intent on inding the fleeing woman. I had been following a ways behind the two, but I stopped when I came upon Jazzy's Jewel. The color had changed slightly, but I knew it was Jazz's. The minute I touched it I knew Jazz had hidden in it, and I knew I had to protect her. I've kept Jazzy ever since then, hiding her from my brother. But somehow, he found out." Coal Heart said bitterly. "I don't know how, but he did. And he has the Red Dragon now, if he gets Jazz's Jewel he can activate it and force Jazz out and back into the world." Coal said sadly.

"Why didn't you ever bring Jazz out out?" Sam asked.

"Jazzy felt safer in there. If she wasn't here to control the jewel, no one else could. Well, until now." Coal sighed.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"Only those with pue souls can control Jazz's Jewel." He explained simply. Sam stared at him with open mouthed shock. Her? Pure? Ha!

"No way. I'm goth, our souls aren't pure." Sam objected.

"You are not goth at heart it seems." Was Coal Heart's simple reply. Sam stared at him like he had rown 3 heads.

"So, Sam can control Jazporel's Jewel?" Rahognog broke in.

"It appears so, but if Jazporel decides to return to this world she can overpower Sam here and control her jewel again." Coal explained.

"Why does B.W need Jake to activate the jewel?" Sam asked, returning the subject of her kidnapped acquaintance.

"The dragon has a power he knows nothing of. He has an awakening power in his flame. If he blows his flame at an object with someone inside it, they're forced out even if they would rather stay within the confines of whatever object they were previously living in."

"Well, that's so informative." Sam snorted. Coal Heart ground his teeth but continued.

"If Jazporel is released and is forced to obey my brother, teribble things will happen. We must find my brother."

"He said to bring the jewel and you to him, but he never told me where I was supposed to meet him." Sam told him regretfully.

"That's because I'm meeting you." Broken Water chuckled, landing quietly behind the trio. They spun around to see Broken Water still in his green ninja gear and holding Jake over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Brother, how long has it been? 900 centuries? A thousand years?"

"It wasn't long enough."


	8. Jazporel

Tsk, tsk, tsk. Is that _any_ way to speak to family? Aren't you going to introduce me to your apprentice? Oh, hello Samantha, it's nice to meet you again. Shouldn't you be in bed? Cavorting about in the dark with these strangers, and they're monsters at that! They could easily kill you, and how would your parents feel about having to bury their only child? Their precious little girl. Samantha, you must think about their feelings." Broken Water asked, sounding like a perfect gentleman voicing his concerns about a minor.

"She won't buy your act brother." Coal Heart snapped.

"What act? I'm simply concerned for little Samantha's safety." Broken Water replied, sounding hurt that his own brother would think him so cold-hearted. Coal Heart rolled his with a prominent frown.

"Rahognog, return to the lair." Coal Heart said curtly.

"Master, I-"

"Leave us." Sam watched the gator take to the skies and disappear.

"Really brother, we were just starting to converse." B.W admonished.

"Don't start with me _brother_."

"Watch your tone, brother. Samantha, you have brought me my brother, but what of the Jewel? You must bring me both in order to have your dragon friend back." B.W said smiling, and Sam realized she had tucked the jewel back under her shirt. She wasn't sure if she'd tell the unusual once ghost dragon she had his precious jewel or not.

Then she made up her mind.

"Coal Heart got rid of the jewel centuries ago. He sold it someone named Foreveras Power. Know her? This is all way over my head." Sam admitted, lying her heart out.

"You SOLD the Jewel?" B.W yelled. "How dare you sell something you you claimed to love?" B.W suddenly cracked up laughing. "I'm sorry, you actually thought you could lie to me? I read souls, I feel lies in the air! Ha, ha, ha! Now, give me what I came for or this will get quite ugly." Sam stared at him shocked. "If you do not give me Jazporel's Jewel you will never see this dragon you call a friend. Is this clear?" Slowly, Sam pulled the necklace out from under her shirt. B.W grinned wickedly, and Sam hated the thought of having to hand poor Jazporel over to that evil creature.

Then a thought occurred to her.

"Jazporel, the world needs you again. Wake up, rise from your slumber." Sam whispered, hoping to awaken Jazporel from her confinement in the orb. The jewel glowed again, brighter and brighter and sparks flew off and around the the 3 conscious people. A blinding light erupted from the orb, stunning the 2 ghost dragons, keeping Jake unconscious when she was sure she'd seen him open his eyes, and making Sam shut her eyes for a moment. When she opened her eyes she saw a woman standing between the 3, because somehow the group had formed a triangle and keeping the sudden appearance of the woman between them. The woman had light, slightly curled brown hair, and as she turned her head Sam could swear she saw a slight glitter and sparkle flash off. Not how hair is glossy and the light makes the hair even fuller, but actual glitter and sparkles. The woman had warm, light blue eyes set in a pale heart shaped face with light pink lips that made Sam feel special when the woman smiled at her. The suddenly appearing woman was wearing a long white dress with an elaborate design stretching across her middle, accenting her tall thin, body.

"Jazzy." Coal Heart whispered, sinking onto his knees; but since his body was dragon shaped he just kinda ended up as a pile on the floor. It was obvious Coal was to dumbstruck to speak.

"Finally shown your face haven't you, Jazporel." Broken Water smiled.

"Broken, I have avoided you to long. Your brother might not be able to fight you and win, but someone here can." Jazporel stated calmly.

"Let's begin, Jazporel." B.W replied, motioning the age old woman forward.

"Oh, not me. My time is over." Jazporel said surprised. Sam looked at the woman, a true a legend, and dreaded what she would say.

"Then who?" B.W snapped. Jazz smiled and pointed at me. "Her?" He laughed, but stopped when he realized she was serious.

"Uh...I don't have any power." Sam told Jazporel gaping.

"You don't know how powerful you truly are." Jazporel told Sam softly, walking over to the young girl and giving the still shocked girl a hug. "Thank you for bringing me back out into this world, I began to miss it. I began to miss Coal. But if my true love was unable to bring me back, how do you think you were able to, sweetie?" Jazz said gently. "You have an amazing gift, you aren't simply a back up ghost hunter."

"How did you know?" Sam asked, amazed at the legend's knowledge of her.

"Sweetie, I know a lot of things." Jazz laughed, walking back over to the still star struck ghost dragon. "I have faith in you." Jazporel's voice said, carrying on the wind. Jazporel leaned down and whispered something in Coal Heart's ear and the two disappear. "The jewel is yours, and so is its powers." Jazz's voice whispered in the wind, the last thing that was Jazporel.

"So, you ready to begin?" Broken Water grinned, imagining an easy victory. Sam looked down at the little blue orb around her neck, still a beautiful calm blue looking like it would always bring her peace. She didn't know if she could trust it, but she knew she could trust its previous owner.

"Let's do this." Sam replied.


	9. The Duel

Broken Water's grin grew wider and he pulled out a sword. Sam took a deep breath, and believed in the jewel and its power.

"Water's light, freeze this man like ice." She whispered, not really sure how to work it. Did she use spells? Did it have to rhyme? Would it even work?

It did.

A chilling breeze swept through the yard and turned B.W into an icicle. "Thank you." Sam breathed. Suddenly, the ice cracked and Broken Water stood before her laughing. B.W raised his sword and ran at her, thrusting the sword at her. Sam screamed as she saw the blade inches from her face, and then suddenly a blue barrier was separating the two. Sam breathed a sigh of thanks, and tried again. "Turn him to stone!" She cried, and the jewel complied. Broken Water quickly became a living statue, and then like with the ice the stone cracked and B.W stepped out.

"What's next? Burn me in fire? Turn me to dust? You can't beat me you little insect of a child." Broken Water taunted and Sam began to panic. How could she beat him? Broken Water roared toward her, sword slashing, and her jewel kept sparking up a barrier. How could she beat him?

"There's nothing you can do, _Samantha_." B.W sneered. "I can't be killed."

Suddenly, Sam had an idea.

He was right, he couldn't be _destroyed_, but he could be captured.

Sam raced for her thermos, then backpedaled when B.W's sword came crashing down where she had been standing.

"Don't try it girl." The monster hissed. Sam scanned the yard, she couldn't get across the yard with B.W blocking the way. "And to make sure." He continued, walking over to her thermos and carefully picking it up. "It's going bye-bye." Broken Water threw the canister up and then slashed through it like a baseball and bat. One half landed in front of Sam, and before Sam had a chance to cower in fear B.W was running at her. The jewel glowed and formed a sword in the shocked girl's hand and quickly forced her hand up to block and then parry. Sam slashed vehemently, forcing B.W back. Sam saw Jake move out of the corner of her eye, then quickly backed up as a roaring flame headed toward Broken Water. Jake was standing tall, smoke pouring out of his mouth and murder raging in his eyes. A new stream of fire flared and the jewel pulled up a barrier protecting Sam from the fiery furnace. Sam watched awed as Jake beat his wings and took to the skies, then rocketing down on Broken Water.

"Get out of here Sam!" She heard Jake yell. Sam shook her head, she was staying to the bloody gory end. A bang echoed in the backyard and a mushroom of smoke flew upward.

"Jake?" She called.

"Nope." A different voice cackled.

"No." She whispered horrified. Jake was on the ground and B.W was advancing toward her, an evil, smug grin on his face. "Did you honestly believe you could defeat _me_? I am the greatest creature to ever walk this earth, you don't stand a chance." Sam watched in terror as Broken Water advanced. What could she do? What could she do? She couldn't kill him, and Jake had failed against him, and Sam really wished Danny was here to help. He would know what to do, and she kinda didn't. Jazporel's Jewel glowed comfortingly, and Sam remembered how it had made her spells and demands work. She hoped it would work again, because she had a bad idea rocking in her head. _She_ couldn't kill or capture B.W, but there were things that could.

"Creatures of the dark domain, rise up to Earth's plane. Destroy the one that scares me. Dark of fire, burning ice, dead gone grass, and cold hard stone. Those with wings fly up high, those with feet roam my yard. Rise up and take this thing, return him to a dark domain. Rise up all who hear me call, rise up, rise up!" Sam chanted, and B.W took a step back away from her. Warily the two looked about the yard, waiting for whatever Sam had summoned. A large crack split the ground and the earth began to rumble. Fire burst out of the crack and flames erupted in the sky, sending plumes of smoke high into the air. Suddenly, a huge swarm of dark things flew or rose out of the crack and immediately went after B.W. Sam winced as B.W began to scream and tried to close her ears against his awful voice. "Things that fly or walk this earth, of all elements I arose haer my voice! Take Broken Water into the ground, and lock him away for all eternity. Guard him and kill him, keep both body and soul beneath my feet for all time until Judgement. Take this monster and and return to the ground, all I called return to the underneath. Take this evil with you, and let him never see this land again." Sam yelled, and the swarm obeyed. The creatures massed around Broken Water and dragged him down, effectively taking Coal Heart's evil brother out of this world. The crack sealed itself up with a bang, and Sam fell to the ground in relief. She couldn't believe everything she had called up, it wasn't normal. "Keep the grass nice and green, rise up flowers and bright new trees. Let no one know, except for me, what went down here in this place for all eternity." Sam whispered, and watched as the yard rightened itself in front of her eyes.

How did no one hear this? Sam wondered at the idiocy of her neighbors before dragging Jake into her house and up to her room. Looking out her window Sam realized it was almost sun up. Aw, she never had time to sleep it seemed.

Sam pushed Jake back unto her bed and dragged a chair back over to the bedside before sitting down and falling fast asleep.


	10. Butt Kickin

The next day Sam sent Jake home, pretending to have caughten Coal Heart before bringing him to her room.

Amazingly, he believed her.

So the two had a blast fighting monsters in New York City, 'cuz who doesn't like kickin butt?

"Jake! I'm sendin it your way!" Sam called kicking the latest monster toward her partner in butt kickin.

"Thanks." Jake grinned, breathing a stream of fire toward the latest creep, something we didn't actually know what was. Well, Jake crisped it so we didn't worry anymore. Usually, Jake would take whatever it was in, but this one was either kill or be killed so we had to toast it. We stood over the roasted corpse sadly, this was the worst part of the job.

"So, want to grab some pizza?" Jake asked awkwardly.

"Totally." I agreed, and we turned to walk back out the alley. Of course, life just isn't ever simple. Did we ask for an orange monster creature to drop down from the roof top? Of course not, but it did. Where's the fairness in our lives? Sam wanted to groan.

"You aren't as tough assss you thought. Try me." The thing said, making the s in as into a long hiss. A snake like tongue flicked out, and Jake and Sam got on their guard. Snakes were the worst, and that was Sam's complete opinion on the subject.

"Do we ever get a night off?" Sam sighed.

"What do you think?" Was Jake's reply.

"Well, let's do it." Sam replied, getting into a fighting stance.

"I am not as easssssy asssss my fall comrade. I assssure you of that." The thing hissed, and then he jumped. Sam screamed as he landed on top of her, and try to fight her way out. The thing silenced her with a choke hold.

"Get off her!" Jake roared, and the thing was bulldozed off her. "Leave her alone, you want me."

"You? In what posssssible world would I want you? What power do you hold that could beat hersssss?"

"What do you want?" Sam asked warily.

"Your jewel." The thing grinned. "I heard in the underground that Jazporel'ssssss Jewel had found a new home, and now I'm here to have it."

"Oh please." Sam snorted. "Like I would hand it over to an ungrateful, evil, little whack job! I want you to get lost, and I want you to get lost _now_."

"I'm not leaving without a fight." The thing replied, eyes narrowing into slits.

"We can arrange that." Jake replied, cracking his knuckles and preparing an advance.

"Ssssso be it." It hissed and launched itself at Jake. The dragon easily held his own, and threw the monster at the wall.

It bounced off.

With a quick jump he ran at Sam, but this time she was ready with a back kick and a jumping front kick. The thing threw a punch, she easily high blocked it. Sam gave a swift jab to his stomach as Jake came in with a flying side kick. Jake gave it a good few head punches but it quickly slipped out from under him.

"Are you going to have a little lizard fight your battlessss?" It taunted. Sam didn't reply as Jake torched the thing's head.

It still got back up.

It ran back at Sam, who simply sent a spin hook kick the creature's way then high knifed him and elbowed him on his head. For good measure she also stomped on the thing's clawed foot. Her jewel glowed and a barrier protected Sam as the monster surged upward to knock her over, but because of the barrier was pushed aside for Jake to give him a good beat down. Sam stood above a fallen whack job, barrier in place, and leaned down to whisper something.

"I don't need Jake to fight my battles, he does it because we're friends and that's what friends do for each other. And you will never, _ever_ have Jazporel's Jewel. Got that? Good. Jake, he's all yours." She said, standing up and ramming her boot clad foot down on the creature's head. There was one thing that Sam liked about monsters, they were so resilient she could keep ramming them. Jake sucked the thing into a canister and sat down beside me. How did he remember the thermos? Sam wondered taking a deep breath. She certainly hadn't remembered.

"So, about that pizza?" Sam began with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah?"

"We still on?"

"Course."

"Good." Sam replied pulling herself to stand up. "Cuz your paying." She grinned.


	11. All Things must end

Sam soared up the ramp, twisted, turned, and kick flipped her board before flying back down to rocket back up on the other side. Trixie and Spud had brought her to an indoor skate park, so by default she wasn't really defying her Mother. Mother Dearest had said no skate park, but she had not banned her daughter from _indoor_ skate parks. So here Sam was learning the fine art of skateboarding, all the flips kicks and tricks that made up the awesomest sport in Samantha Manson's opinion.

And of course she was always right.

Sam slowed her board down so she ended in a standstill position at the floor to meet up with the two New Yorkians. Spud was flipping completely and Trixie was breaking a course record, and a second later the two skaters were standing in front of the girl from Amity Park.

"What's up Sam?" Trixie asked as the three hopped off the skate track. Sam slid to the floor, an audible sigh escaping her lips. She stared up at the two sadly, wanting this to go on longer. Danny and Tuck were awesome in their way, but _this_, this had been totally incredible.

"I'm going home tomorrow." She told them sadly.

"What? You can't be serious." Trixie sputtered. Sam nodded.

"Mother and Dad told me last night, I'm going home." Sam unbuckled her helmet and let it crash to the floor. "I don't wanna, but this is going to be goodbye."

"I don't believe in goodbyes." Spud spoke up. "Goodbye means forever, I go with see ya later. Not so forever, you get my drift?" Sam couldn't help but smile at the laid back boy.

"I get ya. So, this is going to be see ya later. Maybe I can convince my parents to come back here next year. Maybe. They never listen to me."

"Do some things they want you to do, it always helps me when it comes to my parents. I got an A+ on my history paper, and they let me go to a concert." Trixie smiled. Sam laughed, but nodded. Words of wisdom.

"I gotta get packing. See ya later." She told them sadly, and stood up. With board in one hand and a helmet in another, Sam left the skate park and headed home.

0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)

Sam stopped at the terminal for the plane to Amity Park, not wanting to leave. She couldn't wait to get home, and she couldn't wait to see Danny. But she was going to miss New York, she really was. Sam took a deep breath and cleared her head. She couldn't be sad! She should be happy! Putting a cheerful smile on her otherwise uncheery face, Sam proceeded to get going.

"Sam! Wait!" Turning around Sam found Jake, Trixie, and Spud behind her, all holding 'See ya Sam!' signs.

"Aw, you guys!" She laughed turning back to give each a hug.

"We couldn't let you leave without a proper bon voyage now could we?" Jake laughed, giving her a tight hug.

"You shouldn't have." She grinned.

"Now remember, we have a rematch when you get back. You had to have cheated, no one beats me at my own track course." Spud warned her with a smile.

"You're on." She agreed.

"Now remember, do something nice for your parents, not your definition of nice but something they ask you to do, and be back here next summer." Trixie added, giving the girl a smile and hug.

"Definitely." Sam nodded. "See ya around the cosmos." Sam grinned turning back the way she had begun.

"Sam, wait." Jake called again, and she turned back around expectantly. Jake looked at her hesitantly, before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.

"See ya next summer." He whispered before pulling away. Sam stood shocked as she watched them walk away.

"Samantha?" Her Dad called.

"Yeah, coming." She said after getting over her shock. Grabbing her bags, Sam raced to catch up with her parents and onto another long plane ride. Evidently, the airline didn't know Mrs. Manson only rode First Class. Sam stared out the window, just in time to watch a red dragon steak into the sky.

0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)

The plane landed in record time and a crazy Mrs. Manson was placed in yet another private limo and the family drove home. Waiting expectantly outside the Manson house stood Sam's two bestest friends, grinning and waving as the limo pulled up.

"Samantha, make sure you put your bags up." Her Dad warned her getting out.

"Course, Dad." She grinned jumping out. "Danny, Tucker!" She exclaimed as she ran toward them.

"How was your summer?" Tuckered grinned after giving the goth a hug.

"Eh, not _to_ eventful." She laughed, keeping her summer adventures to herself. Interesting things kept coming up whenever she went on a family vacation...she really should start taking more. With this realization, Sam let out a laugh and hugged Danny.

"Sorry for your boring summer." Danny told her, smiling lightly. "I like your necklace." He told her after noticing a beautiful blue jewel around her neck.

"One of my friends gave it to me, I like it too." Sam replied, fingering the jewel as she thought about Coal Heart and Jazporel with a smile. She hoped they were okay, but she knew they were. Who'd want to mess with Coal anyway? The gang chatted about their summers, Sam boring hers down a lot, and the three chatted the day away, all glad to be back together.

Sam protected the jewel for as long as she could then passed it down to her daughter.

Coal Heart, Jazporel, and Broken Water were never seen again, and Sam never forgot what went down in the back yard behind the New Yorkian mansion.

Like all true friends, Sam never forgot her friends back in New York City. She never could figure out her true feeling for Jake, though.

And like all protectors of unnatural objects, Sam never forgot or abused the power of the Jewel of Jazporel


End file.
